The Secret Life of a Mutant Teenager
by MickieHardyGirl
Summary: Sequel to Remy Doesn't Know. About a month after the events of the first story, Rogue is trying to get her life back on track. Between trying to keep her pregnancy a secret, preparing for the baby, comforting Laura, and Scott trying to date her she is going to have a rough road ahead of her. (Yeah, I suck at this. Just give the story a chance.)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 **The Secret Life of a Mutant Teenager**

Rogue could hear the whispers as she walked down the stairs of the mansion. The news of her pregnancy had spread fairly quickly once she had come home from the hospital a month ago. Of course, only a few people knew for sure of her condition. God, how she hated that word. It made it sound as if she was a mental patient. Right now, her pregnancy was nothing more than an unconfirmed rumor.

"She can't be pregnant." Amara says, oblivious to the fact that Rogue was lingering outside of the Rec Room within earshot of the who conversation. "It's _impossible."_

 _I thought so too._ Rogue thinks, placing a hand on her swollen stomach. It was getting harder to hide the pregnancy. It was getting warmer outside, luckily Bayville still had awhile before the weather would force her to wear clothes that would only show off the baby bump. She was fifteen weeks along now next week she had an appointment with Beast to find out whether she and Remy would be having a boy or a girl. At this point she wasn't sure what she would want, she was more worried about the child someday inheriting her powers.

"It's possible." Jamie says loudly, leading him to be shushed by the other members of the New Mutants. Clearing his throat, he lowers his voice and tries again. "It's possible. If anyone could do it, it would be Gambit." Rogue wasn't sure whether to smile or frown at Jamie's comment. The young mutant certainly looked up to Remy, as he was one the few people to talk to Jamie like an adult. When Jamie first started following Remy around like a lost puppy, she had to often redirect the conversations because they would become _too_ adult. "They are totally going to have a baby."

"You're just saying that because you don't want to be the baby anymore." Jubilee says, Rogue could almost see the dark-haired girl rolling her eyes. "Amara is right. It's completely impossible for Rogue to be pregnant. Her powers would _kill_ Remy if he tried to have sex with her. Not to mention they would probably attack the baby too. She's probably just getting fat."

Rogue could feel the color draining from her face. She had thought about the dangers of touching the baby _after_ it was born, but the thought of her powers turning on it _during_ the pregnancy had never crossed her mind. Could she really be at risk of having a miscarriage? The thought made her sick to her stomach. She had already started to love the baby. She and Remy had been discussing names and she had went shopping with Kitty again to buy a few more necessities for the child. She had been eating healthier and taking her pre-natal vitamins. Losing the baby now would probably kill her.

"Shut up." Jamie snaps. "Don't talk about her like that. Don't talk about the baby like that."

"Jamie is right." Bobby says, from what sounds like the other side of the room. "You shouldn't talk about her like that. She could really be pregnant and if one of the older kids hear you saying things like that about her they'll tell the professor."

"What are you doing?" A voice asks from behind Rogue, making her jump. She turns to see Scott standing behind her.

"What? It's a crime to stand here?" Rogue says, looking up at the man in front of her. She was still pretty mad at him for what had happened a few weeks ago. The idea that he would try to get with her now that she was with Remy made her cringe.

"No... I-I was just wondering what you were up to." He says, rubbing the back of his neck. "We haven't talked much since…"

Rogue frowns, looking away from Scott as she continues her way into the Rec Room. An instant hush follows her entrance and a mix of guilty and concerned looks pass over the faces of the kids in the room. "Ah'm not up to much."

"Have you put any more thought into what we talked about?" He asks, sitting down next to her on one of the couches. He was much closer than she would have liked, and this earned some confused looks from the younger students.

"Ah don't think now is the time to be discussing things." Rogue says, shifting away from him. Scott seemed to be really close to her a lot lately. Every time she turned around he was within ten feet of her. She was starting to feel like one of those girls off a Lifetime movie. The ones who were friends with a guy who eventually stalked them only to kidnap them later. "You really shouldn't get too close, my powers…"

Scott moves away from her, clearly annoyed at the rejection, but he doesn't make a remark on it. She wished he would just leave her alone. Maybe if she told him about the baby he would stop talking to her. No guy wanted to raise another guys kid, right? At least no guy who was still a teenager. Then again, what did she know about kids?

"You wanted to be with me before." Scott says, in a hushed voice. "You wanted to be with me for nearly two years before that stupid Cajun came back. I don't understand, Rogue. He isn't good for you. The first time that the two of you even spent time together, he was just using you for your powers."

Rogue could feel her hands twitching in anger. "Remy and Ah have discussed this." She says rising to her feet. She wanted to slap him, but that would do nothing more than cause a scene one that would lead to her being asked questions that she rather not answer. "Besides my relationship with Remy has nothing to do with you. It's none of _your concern."_

"We are at least _friends._ Even if you deny the fact that you want to be with me in a way that is more than just friends. I am looking out for your wellbeing, someone has to. I can't believe that Logan has ever been okay with you being around that thief."

"Watch your mouth, Scott." Rogue says, through gritted teeth. _What's gotten into him? There used to be a time that he wouldn't say things like this._

The conversation by this time had caught the attention of some of the other people in the Rec Room. Judging from the expressions, they had no idea what was going on, but they knew it was something big. That would be just great a whole new rumor would be circulating around the mansion within the next hour. They weren't very good at keeping things secret.

"Ah have to go. Remy is waiting for me." She says, tucking a one of her white locks behind her ear. Noticing the others watching them, Scott gives her a mumbled response, before watching her exit the room.

"Hey, Rogue!" Jaime calls after her as she is halfway down the hallway. She can hear his tennis shoes hitting the wooden floor as he runs after her.

"What?" Rogue asks, as he trips spilling out three duplicates of himself. He still hadn't gained a control over that aspect of his powers.

Pulling himself to his feet, Jamie absorbs the duplicates. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm on your side." He says, with a wide grin on his face. "No matter what happens I got your back."

"Thanks…" Rogue replies awkwardly. She wasn't sure if the younger mutant was talking about her supposed pregnancy (which he seemed to be very supportive of) or the awkward conversation she had just had with Scott with over half of the New Mutants in the room. The reminder that the conversation would probably go across the mansion and be twisted into something overly dramatic annoyed her greatly. That was one of the reasons that Logan was so hard on these kids, they didn't have any sense of privacy or at the very least a will to keep their mouths shut.

-Time Skip-

Rogue pushes the food in her bowl around absentmindedly. She kept replaying what happened this afternoon over and over again in her head. The conversation she had with Scott was weighing heavily on her mind, she didn't know what she had done to spark this sudden change in behavior towards her. Once upon a time she might have been thrilled about the attention that he was giving her. However, that was before he started dating Jean and before she fell in love with Remy.

Bringing her spoon up to her mouth she takes a bite of the Gumbo that Remy had prepared. It wasn't as hot as it would have been if it had just been the two of them. Remy had learned fairly quickly that he had to tone down the spices or most of the kids in the mansion wouldn't be able to eat it.

Rogue glances in Jeans direction. The red head was talking to Hank and the Professor about her college chemistry classes. The southern girl wanted to tell Jean about what was going on with Scott, but she wasn't sure how smart of an idea that would be. If she told Jean she was risking the possibility that Jean wouldn't believe her, she might turn it around and accuse Rogue of hitting on Scott. That wouldn't be good. There is also the possibility that even if Jean did believe her, Scott would be able to convince the other girl that it was just a misunderstanding. Even if it all did go well, Scott was the leader of the X-Men, having him pissed off at her was probably not a good idea.

"Is it bad?" Remy asks, looking at Rogue's bowl. He had already finished his first and was halfway through his second. "Do you need more spice? I can make you something else if you want."

"It's fine, Ah like it." She says, taking another bite. Remy had been adamant about making sure that she was eating. "It's been a long time since we had some _real_ Cajun food."

"You're gonna be on spring break soon, right? Maybe we can take a trip to New Orleans. Get some real food."

"Ah don't know if I want to head down there just yet." Rogue says, tucking a white streak of hair behind her ear. "I don't think now is a good time to be anywhere near Louisiana."

"Right… I didn' think about that."

They hadn't heard anything from Belladonna in the month that she had been gone. Rogue hoped that she had went off and was harassing someone else on the other side of the globe, it probably wasn't fair to wish that kind of torment on someone that she didn't even know, but she didn't really care. The Swamp Bitch had tried to kill Rogue by having Laura attack her. The Trigger Scent that she had used to make Laura snap had almost done it. Laura was still keeping her distance from both and the baby, that she was convinced that she had tried to kill. As many times as, she told Laura that it wasn't her fault in the slightest, she didn't seem to fully believe it.

"We can always try cooking up some of those recipes that Tante Mattie sent." Remy's nanny had sent them home with a rather large cook book after the couple had taken a trip to New Orleans last year. Rogue had to admit that she had adored the older woman. She had never seen someone get on to Remy the way she did without a complaint or smartass remark from the Cajun.

"I'm sure that the kids would like that." Remy says, finishing off his bowl and getting up to grab another. Rogue could have sworn that he was the one that was pregnant with the amount of food he had been consuming since he had found out about the baby.

Rogue looks down to her own bowl. She wasn't very hungry, but she knew that she needed to eat. If not for herself, for her son or daughter. Silently, she starts to eat quickly. She can feel someone watching her as she does so, glancing around the table, she sees Scott staring at her.

 **A/N: Hey Y'all. So, this is the beginning of the second part of our journey together. I think that the story is going to focus on the pregnancy and getting used to the idea of having a child together. Then again, I'm really excited to see how Remy and Rogue will act around a child. It's going to be a struggle that's for sure. I'm planning to add some individual chapters for Laura in this one. She is such a complex character and I think she needs some screen time. Anyway, if you have any suggestions PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE let me know. Leave me reviews! Tell me what I'm doing wrong!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Yeah, she's pregnant." Remy says, holding the phone a good distance from his ear. He knows that Henri is going to lose his shit. Remy's adopted brother had been on his ass for years about being safe during sex. Not that he necessarily was the best person to take that advice from.

"What de hell, Remy?" Henri says, his voice coming out as a long sigh. "Didn' y' learn anythin' the last time you were down here?"

Remy wasn't sure if Henri was referring to the craziness that Belladonna had wrought upon him or the fact that the older sibling had found out that his girlfriend was pregnant right before Remy had decided to leave town. The girl had to be ready to pop by now. "It was an accident. Not like I planned for this."

"Y' need to figure somethin' out, Remy. Babies are expensive as hell. I have t' pick up every job that I can jus' to get half t' shit that Mercy says we are gonna need." Remy could almost hear the exhaustion in his brothers' voice. Henri was a decent enough brother, but when it came to hard work and dedication, Henri was the last person he would expect to step up. Remy was surprised that he had decided to stick around for the girl. "Haven' slept properly in months. Everyone says its worse when t' baby is here."

"I've heard." Remy says, rubbing his temples. Logan, The Professor, Storm, Rogue, Kitty, every website he had been on…. They all told him that he wouldn't get a decent night's sleep for the first few months. One website had a mom talking about how her son didn't sleep through the night for the first year and a half because of Colic. Remy wasn't sure what it was, but he hoped his kid wouldn't have it. If the parents were miserable, it must be even worse on the baby. "I have money put back and Rogue's family offered to help."

"Since when did y' start taking handouts?"

"It's not a handout. They aren't gonna take no for an answer. They aren't like Jean-Luc, their gifts don't come with all those hidden strings attached."

"Must be nice. Mercy's family kicked her out of the house when they found out she got knocked up. Didn' want th' shame on their image. Soon as she told her sister we got hitched, they changed their mind. Welcomed her back with open arms."

"That's fucked." Not that the reaction from their father was much better. Jean-Luc had gone on and on about how irresponsible Henri was and made a few threats. "Wait, you married Mercy?"

"We're Catholic, Remy. You know dad wanted it. Ain't so bad. Girl can cook, bossy as all get out, but she's always been like that."

"I remember."

"Dad's gonna flip shit when he finds out that y' got y' girl pregnant. How did y' manage that one anyway. I know what kind of powers that she has. Girly can' touch anyone bare skinned right?"

"It just happened. I don' wanna go into details 'bout how it happened." Remy says, slightly annoyed. He never had a problem discussing his former flings, but with Rogue it was different. It felt… disrespectful to talk about things like that. She was so shy about everything when they started out. For the first few months he had to make sure that the lights were off and that he didn't look directly at her when they were getting dressed. There was something sweet about her innocence and he wanted to make sure she remained as comfortable as possible. "Do you know what Mercy is going to have? Is it a boy or a girl?"

"A boy, at least we got that blessing. Don' think I could handle a girl, they're too soft."

"Hasn't Mercy kicked your ass a few times?"

"Shut up." Henri grumbles. "Decided to name the kid Jean-Paul. Y'know, after Grandpa. Not that t' bastard deserves anyone being named after him with t' way he treated us. What about you two? Y' know what it's gonna be yet?"

"We still have awhile before we find out." Remy says, pulling his phone away from his ear as Rogue sends him a text asking him to pick her up some eggs and Cajun spice on the way home. The craving had kicked in the middle of the night two days ago. Logan had gotten a good laugh to see Remy cooking eggs for Rogue at three in the morning.

"Let me know." Henri says. "I gotta go man. I'll talk to you later."

Remy hangs up the phone and steps out of the car.

-Time Skip-

Remy lays on his side in bed, his gloved finger tips trace Rogues spine as she sleeps on her stomach next to him. The fluorescent light filtering in through the hotel window gave him a dim view of her bare upper body. His hand slips down to run along the curve of her hip. She rarely was this open. Normally, she would already be dressed immediately after they had sex. The fear of touching him accidentally and killing him had kept her mildly panicked. Today, she had only managed to pull the sheets over her lower body before she drifted off to sleep.

 _The baby must be taking a toll on her._ Remy thinks as he rubs her side. The brunette mumbles something under her breath, before turning her head to face the wall. She often talked in her sleep, most of the time he couldn't understand a thing she was saying. Glancing at the digital clock on the beside table, Remy sees that they still have a few hours before they would be expected back at the mansion. It was best to let her get her rest now. The mansion was always louder on the weekends. The younger kids who couldn't drive or have their own vehicles would be knocking on the door every ten minutes trying to get a ride to the mall or whatever stupid movie that they wanted to see. Rogue certainly didn't need that irritation while she was pregnant.

He still wasn't a hundred percent sure how he felt about the whole thing. He was glad that she decided to keep the baby, however… Their lives already seemed chaotic enough. Belladonna had disappeared for now, but as crazy as she was it wouldn't be long before she came crawling back with some kind of devious plan to finish them off. He had known that Belladonna was crazy, but the depth of her mental instability had been a shock to him. Sure, it was like her to degrade and sabotage another woman, but murder? That just seemed beyond crazy. Not only had she nearly killed Rogue, she had nearly forced the murder by the hands of Rogues friend, and almost killed their child in the process.

Remy runs his hand over Rogues barely protruding stomach. Their baby was a fighter. It had already inherited that from Rogue and himself. At least it got that blessing. Remy wondered what the baby would look like. He assumed Henri's child would be the spitting image of him. The LeBeau's genes seemed to be extremely strong. He wasn't a real LeBeau, though. He just hoped that the baby wouldn't get his eyes. The eyes that had caused his own parents to dump him off at a closed fire station in the middle of the night. The eyes that had caused him to go unadopted for years, because no one wanted a freak.


	3. Chapter 3

Laura wakes up shaking, her heart pounds heavily against her ribcage and she feels as if she's about to vomit all over the standard blue sheets that she had been issued when she arrived at the X-Mansion. The nightmares started up again a couple days after the incident with Rogue and the baby. She had nightmares since she was a child, the experiments that she had been forced to undergo and the brutal training exercises had taken a toll on her. Then there were the nightmares she had gotten from her time with Zebra Daddy. The things she had been made to do with his clients… that had screwed her up for a while.

However, none of it compared to the feeling she got when she dreamed about what she had done to Rogue. The image of her claws impaled deeply into her mentor's stomach crawled into her brain every time she slept. She hadn't been able to sleep through the night since it happened. She often woke up several times through the night in a cold sweat and nausea that sent her sprinting to the bathroom. She had wondered how long it would take for the rumors to spread about her like they did about Rogue.

Then again, Rogue had more of a reason for people to speculate what they thought about her. Laura hadn't had a boyfriend, or even had a guy look at her twice since she had come to the institute. Truthfully, most of the boys she knew ignored her or seemed slightly scared of her. She had heard some of the girls talking about how she was built like a man. That hurt more than she cared to admit. Kicking off the covers, Laura climbs out of her bed and slips her feet into the slippers that Remy had bought her last Christmas. The silver glitter covered shoes were meant to be a joke, as there had been comments from the other girls, mostly Amara, about how Laura wasn't very girly. Laura had initially pretended to be annoyed with the gift, but a part of her really did like them and she had worn them almost every day since she had gotten them.

Walking over to her dresser, she pulls open the top drawer. The drawer was tightly packed with the panties that she had bought. It had become a habit of hers to buy a package of underwear every month when the professor gave them their allowance. Growing up as an experiment and then living on the street for a couple years had made her want to hoard them. It had always seemed like hers would disappear. Her hand grips a clear plastic bottle half filled with green liquid. Twisting off the cap, Laura takes a few large gulps of the Nyquil. One of the girls who she had met when she was with Zebra Daddy had taken it often to sleep. Laura figured it was worth a shot.

Laura rubs her eyes and tries to ignore the dizzy feeling that's creeping up on her. The lack of sleep was starting to take its toll on her. She supposed that her healing factor had allowed her to survive off much less sleep than it would have taken a normal person to completely lose their mind. She had fallen asleep in her math class yesterday and had failed her Spanish test last week. She was barely passing in English and was heavily relying on SparkNotes to keep her caught up on what was happening in the Scarlett Letter. She was probably going to get called into the professors' office soon to discuss her grades. That was the last thing that she wanted. No one needed to know how much trouble she was having. Taking another gulp of the Nyquil, she sits down at her desk and opens her laptop. She wasn't going to be going back to bed anytime soon.

-Rogue-

"Hey, Rogue." Jean says, says walking up to Rogue. Today was the first day in weeks that the weather was a decent temperature. So, naturally, the adults had banished everyone outside for the day. Rogue was sitting under the gazebo reading a parenting book that she had wrapped in the paper coverings of one of her crime novels.

"What's up?" Rogue asks, closing the book and setting it down on the wooden bench beside her. She had been actively trying to avoid both Scott and Jean for weeks. Scott was making her increasingly uncomfortable with his constant questioning of why Rogue no longer wanted to be with him. She honestly didn't know what to tell him.

"You and Scott are friends, right?" Jean asks, twisting a red strand of hair around her long pale finger.

"Ah guess." Rogue says, nervously picking at a loose thread on the stitching of her black gloves. She was going to need a new pair soon. "We aren't that close."

"Has he said anything to you lately?" The red head asks, sitting down on the bench across from Rogue. Rogue shifts nervously, did Jean know about how weird Scott had been acting towards her? "He has been a little distant lately…" Jean sighs, her gaze drifting down to her knee high, brown boots. "I can't tell if something is bothering him."

Rogue sighs. "Ah don't know, Jean. He hasn't said anything has been bothering him." She wanted to tell Jean about what Scott had been pushing the topic about them dating lately, but she felt as if that would only start drama. What if Jean didn't believe her? After all, Rogue had a crush on Scott for nearly a year and if she was as transparent as Remy said she was, Jean probably knew. What if Jean just thought it was in Rogue head? What if Jean blamed her for Scott trying to get with her? What if Jean believed her and Scott turned on Rogue? "We don't talk much these days."

"Oh… Okay." Jean says, not looking very convinced with what Rogue was telling her. "I don't want to be a bother, but would you mind trying to talk to him for me? I can't seem to get him to talk about what's bothering him."

"Ah don't know if Ah'm the best- "

"Please. Rogue." Cutting Rogue off, Jean stands up. "I've been trying to get him to talk to me for weeks. I don't know what I could have done to make him act like this. He won't tell me anything. I need help."

"Ah… Ah guess Ah can try to see what's going on."

"Thank you, Rogue."

Rogue groans as soon as Jean walks out of earshot. The last thing she wanted to do was talk to Scott. With everything that was going on, it seemed like the absolute worst thing to do.

-Time Skip-

Rogue had been standing outside of Scotts bedroom for what seemed like hours before she finally got the courage to knock on the door. She had almost backed out and walked away when he answered, naked, save for the red towel wrapped loosely around his hips. Scott had always looked good, there was no denying that. His lean, muscular body was enough to make a lot of girls take a second look at him. There was a time where Rogue would have been eternally grateful to see him like this, but that time was long gone. Now she just felt awkward.

"Rogue." He says, leaning lazily against the wooden doorframe in a way that reminded her more of Remy than anything she had seen Scott do. "Didn't expect to see you here."

Blushing, Rogue turns her attention towards the floor. "Ah- Ah was wondering if we could talk." She says, starting down the hallway. "Ah'll come back later."

"No, it's okay." He says, reaching out and grabbing her around her covered wrist. "We can talk now. I'm not busy." Rogue timidly allows him to pull her towards the bedroom. "Come in."

Walking into his bedroom, Rogue looks around for a place to sit. She almost choses the bed but decides that taking the computer chair is the safer option. His room wasn't as messy as it was the last time she had been in there. He must have started growing out of the teen boy phase of throwing everything on the floor.

"What did you want to talk about?" Scott asks, taking a seat on the bed across from her. The towel had started to slip farther down his hips and seemed to be defy the laws of physics to stay on his body.

"Actually, Jean wanted me to talk to you." Rogue says, crossing her arms over her chest and trying to keep her eyes locked on Scotts face. He hadn't shaved in a few days by the looks of it. She silently wondered if he was attempting to grow out his beard or if he had just not had time to take care of it. "Could- could you put some clothes on? It's hard to talk to you like this."

Smirking, Scott stands up, his hand gripping the towel holding it together just over his groin area. "About what?"

"She said that you haven't been acting the same lately." Rogue glances at his back as he crosses the room and starts digging through the top drawer of his dresser. She wanted to get up and leave but didn't want to have to try to have this conversation with him again. The sooner she got it over with the sooner she could go back to avoiding him. If she could fix whatever was happening between the two self-proclaimed leaders of the X-Men, maybe Scott would go back to normal.

"That's probably because I don't want to be with her anymore." Scott states in a way that Rogue would expect someone to use if they were talking about the weather. "I want to be with you." With that, he drops the towel to the floor, giving Rogue an eyeful off his pale backside. She quickly turns her head to face the wall on the opposite side of the room, heat floods her body settling in her cheeks. Her hands begin to tingle causing her to sit on them in an attempt to make the sensation stop.

"That can't happen." Rogue says, refusing to look at the boy. She hears him walking across the room to get his clothes out of the closet. What had gotten into him? Had he lost his fucking mind? Why was he parading around in front of her completely naked? Did he want her to look? What good would that do?

"It could, if you wanted it to."

"Ah don't want it to."

"Rogue, look at me." Scott says, coming to stand in front of her. She could feel herself shaking. Whether it was from embarrassment or the anger she could feel boiling up in her stomach, she wasn't sure. "I know you want me. You wanted me for a long time. The only thing that changed is that Gambit knew that you needed attention before I did." Rogue puts her head down and closes her eyes tightly. "You know that I'm better for you than he could ever be."

"Shut up, Scott." She says, gripping the arm of the chair and looking at him for the first time since he had dropped the towel. He was still naked; his clothes were thrown on the bed behind him. Why couldn't he just put them on and stop being such a freak?

He steps forward, trying to place his hand on her shoulder. Rogue stands up and takes a step away from him. "Look at me Rogue, you can't honestly tell me that you're no longer attracted to me."

"Ah love Remy." Rogue says, running a hand through her hair. Why is he doing this? "Ah already told you that Ah don't feel that way about you anymore."

"You don't really mean that." Scott says, shaking his head. "You're just saying that, because that stupid ass Cajun is the first guy who had given you attention. You would be acting the same way if it would have been Quicksilver or Bobby. Gambit has nothing to offer you. He couldn't even finish high- "

"He's getting his GED."

"He's a criminal. He doesn't have a future. He will never be able to support you long term. He won't go to college. He is nothing but a thief. I can do better than he can. "

"Shut up."

"He is just going to leave you when he gets bored."

"You don't know what the fuck you're talking about." Rogue says, her hand tightening up into a fist as she turns around to face him."

"Don't I? He is going to get bored of playing around with a girl he can't touch." Scott says, taking a step closer to her. "He is going to leave you when he gets his fill. Right now, he's only with you because you're so desperate for attention you will give him whatever he wants."

" _Shut the fuck up, Scott."_

"Hell, he probably already fucked Bellado-"

Rogue feels the impact of her hand against Scott's face before she realizes exactly what she had done. "Shit." She mutters, as he stumbles backwards onto the bed. Turning around, Rogue runs out of the room, not bothering to shut the door behind her. She needed to get far away from Scott before she completely lost her shit on him.

Rogue starts back for her room in a sprint. As she nears the landing of the stairs that separates the girls' side of the house from the boys, she see's Remy making his ascent to the top of the stairs. Through blurry eyes, she makes her way to him and falls against his body.

"Chere?" Remy wraps his arms tightly around her. "What's wrong? Is the baby okay?" He asks, pulling her back to look at her tear-soaked face. The southern girl's eyes were a bright red from tears and she seemed to be paler than usually? "Ma Cherie, are you okay?"

"Please-"Rogue sobs, her words coming out high pitched and barely audible. "Please, don't leave me."

 **A/D: Okay, so I am really proud of this chapter. Please, let me know what you think about it. I'm going to be starting the next chapter up right after this one. I feel like there is a lot more to say, but I don't want to take away from the impact of this chapter. What do you think about Scott? About Laura? About Rogue and Remy? Should Rogue consider taking up a relationship with Scott? Should she stay with Remy? Should we push someone off a very high cliff? Let me know.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Chere?" Remy wraps his arms tightly around her. "What's wrong? Is the baby okay?" He asks, pulling her back to look at her tear-soaked face. The southern girl's eyes were a bright red from tears and she seemed to be paler than usual. "Ma Cherie, are you okay?"

"Please- "Rogue sobs, her words coming out high pitched and barely audible. "Please, don't leave me."

"Why would Remy do somethin' stupid like dat?" Remy asks, rubbing Rogue's back gently. What had gotten into her? He hadn't seen her bawl like this in months.

"Y- you can do better." She cries, burying her head into his hard chest.

"No, I can'." Remy says, kissing the top of her head. Bending down, he scoops Rogue up into his arms and carries her back towards his bedroom. "I already got t' best, Chere. Y' can' do better than t' best."

"You're going to leave me for someone else. Someone better."

Kicking the door shut behind him, he carries Rogue over to the bed and lays her down on it. Tears were still running down her face and it made him sick to his stomach. He always hated to see her cry, the girl was so tough, it was hard to see that touch shell of hers fall apart. Especially because she had somehow gotten it into her head that he might leave her. Laying down beside her, he rubs his hand along her back. She buries her face in his chest as the sobs wrack her body. "What happened?"

Rogue says something, but her voice is too high and inaudible for Remy to understand what she's telling him. Pulling her back, he wipes the tears away from her face as he looks down at her. "I can't understand you, Chere."

Rogue wipes her face, before sitting up and giving Remy a quick version of the events that took place between her and Scott in his bedroom just minutes before she had run into Remy bawling her eyes out. Remy remains silent through the entirety of her story. He can feel the blood pounding in his ears and knows they are probably red from the anger building up inside his chest. The bastard had gone too far this time. Remy could take the little digs and snide comments about his lack of education or the shitty homelife that he had been raised up in, but he wouldn't allow _anyone_ to make Rogue question the feelings he held for her.

Taking ahold of Rogues hand, he tilts her chin up so that her olive-green eyes will meet his own glowing red ones. "Chere, listen t' Remy." He says, pushing a loose strand of white hair out of her tearstained face. "I love you. I love you more than anythin'or anyone. No matter what dat dumbass says, Remy's not goin anywhere. No one is gonna take me away from y'."

Tears start to run down Rogues face once more as she wraps her arms tightly around his neck. Pulling her closer, her kisses the top of her head as he rubs the small of her back. He hadn't seen her cry like this in forever. He wasn't sure if it had to do more with Scott's actions or the fact that she was pregnant, and the hormones had her emotions going crazy. Either way, the Boy Scout wasn't going to get away with treating his Chere like that.

"What if our baby is born with two heads?" Remy asks, as Rogue starts stirring out of her sleep.

"What?" She asks, rubbing her eyes with the heel of her hand, effectively smearing her eyeliner and eyeshadow over a good portion of her face. She glances over at the clock, reading that it was almost midnight. She must have fallen asleep in Remy's room again.

After her confrontation with Scott, she had trouble sleeping. She wasn't sure what had gotten into him lately. She used to picture Scott as a really nice guy, but after what he had been doing, she wasn't so sure. It was like he was possessed by some kind of freak.

* * *

"What if the baby has two heads?" He says, the iPhone in his hand casting a dim glow on his face.

"The baby doesn' have two heads, Remy." Rogue says, shaking her head making her hair fall into her face. She needed to get up and go shower, they would be finding out the sex of the baby the first thing in the morning.

"Some kids are born with webbed feet and hands.' He says, his tumb moving over the screen of his phone. "What if that happens t' us? Our kids might be more at risk 'cause were mutants."

Sitting up, she takes the phone out of his hand. "Remy, this website is junk. Its rare for this stuff to happen."

"We aren't even supposed to exist Rogue." Remy says, taking his phone away from her. "People thought mutants were myths up until a few years ago."

"That's different." She says, climbing off the bed and stretching with her arms over her head. The further along in the pregnancy she got, the uncomfortable her back made her. She was going to ask Beast if there was anything that she could do about that, but she highly doubted it.

"I'm not so sure it is." Remy mutter, making Rogue roll her eyes.

"I love you, Sugar." She says, walking over to place a kiss on his hair. "I'm gonna get ready for tomorrow. I'll see ya in the morning. Seven o'clock sharp."

"Goodnight, Chere." He says, reaching around to give her backside a squeeze. Laughing when she rolls her eyes and swats at him for it. "I love you. I hope you know that, Chere."

Remy yawns as he follows Rogue into the room. The coolness of the room makes goosebumps appear on his arms. "Shoulda worn my jacket." He mumbles as he helps Rogue take a seat on the exam table. Even with the oversized hoodie on she was starting to show signs of her pregnancy. It wouldn't be long before everyone in the house knew and after that the whole school. He honestly felt bad for her, going through your last few months of high school pregnant couldn't be that easy.

"Great, you're both here." Beast says, walking out of the back room wearing a white lab coat. Remy wasn't sure how the guy managed to sound cheerful this early in the morning. "Are you ready to find out what you're having?"

Rogue nods slowly, leaning back on the table she pulls her shirt up over her growing belly. "As ready as I'll ever be."

"Hold on." Kitty says, busting into the room. "You can't do this without us. It would be, like, wrong."

Laura follows behind her, wearing the slippers that Remy had bought her for Christmas. When he gives her a smug smile, she answers back with a death glare.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think you would be interested." Rogue says, feeling slightly uncomfortable at the amount of skin she was showing in front of other people.

"I want to know." Laura says, as the door opens again to reveal Logan and the Professor.

"It appears that you have a rather large support group." The Professor says, a smile appearing on his lips. "Maybe we should all step out and give the parents some privacy."

"I'm okay with you being here." Rogue says, looking to Remy who nods in agreement. She wondered if her own parents had any supporters when her mom was pregnant with her. Her adoptive mothers never said much about her birth family. She didn't know their names or anything about them other than the fact that her mom was the one who named her.

"Let's find out what you are having." Beast says, squeezing some gel onto Rogues stomach. It was colder than she expected, and Beast said something about how he should have warmed it up first. As he moves the wand around on her stomach, she can hear the baby's heartbeat. "That's a strong heartbeat, very good news for you." As he moves the wand around a little more, she feels Remy's hand tighten around her own. "Well, it looks like you will be having a baby girl."

"Yes!" Kitty yells, punching the air. "I can't wait. We are going to have so much fun."

"Guess I'll have to learn something about girls." Logan mutters, walking over to pat Rogue on the arm. "Congrats, Stripes. I'm happy for you."

The chatter started up rather quickly about suggestions for baby names and talk about what outfits that Kitty wanted to buy. Logan said something about teaching her how to fight and work on the car because they were good things for a girl to know.

"I don' know much 'bout little girls, Chere." Remy says, sitting down next to Rogue as she cleans the gunk off her stomach. "I always spent time with th' older ones."

"You're gonna do great, Sugar." She says, giving him a smile. She knew that Remy would make a great father. He had been nothing but supportive throughout the whole situation. She wasn't so sure about herself. She didn't know much about kids, she didn't have that trait that made random kids smile at her in the store like Remy did. She had never even held a baby. The closest she came was pulling one kid out of a car crash earlier that year.

"I hope she looks like y'." He says, staring at the printout that Beast had handed him. "I really love my girls."

 **I feel like I should apologize for not putting out the best chapters lately. I hope you can find something to like about this one. Also, if you're interested, I might set up a poll for the baby name or you can give me some suggestions. I have a few ideas about what to name her, but I haven't settled on anything yet. I'm thinking something with Rogue's middle name Marie would be nice. What do you think?**


	5. Chapter 5

Rogue could feel herself shaking as she sat at the dinner table with most of the other mutants. Jean was out of town on some big political thing with the Professor and wouldn't be back until Monday. She had marked today as the day to announce to everyone in the house that she was pregnant. It was a Thursday night so the majority of them would be home and not out running around doing whatever weekend plans that they had. She had initially planned to wait and let everyone figure it out on their own, but she had grown tired of the whispers.

She pushes around the food on her plate. Ororo had made dinner, a lovely meal of pot roast and potatoes along with an array of fresh vegetables. It was great, one of Rogue's favorites in fact, but the anxiety that was building up in her chest was making it hard to keep her food down. She could feel Remy watching her out of the corner of his eye. He knew nothing of her plans, she couldn't bring herself to discuss it with him.

She looks around the table before taking a deep breath and saying the two words that she was dreading voicing the most. "I'm pregnant."

As soon as the words leave her mouth, the room goes quiet. She wasn't sure that she had been that loud when she had made the revelation. Amara and Jubilee share a bewildered look. Jamie was grinning like the Cheshire Cat, at least one person was glad to hear the news. Rouge would have to say that Scott was the most taken back by the news. He sat with his mouth open, reminding her of a gaping fish. The smug look on Remy's face said that he was more than a little proud of that. Remy clears his throat, leaning back in his chair. The look on his face said that he was daring anyone to say something negative to her.

"Is it a boy or girl?" Jamie asks, breaking the silence.

Rogue lets out the breath that she didn't realize she was holding as Remy replies. "A girl."

"Aww man." Jamie says, pouting like a small child who just got told they had to wait until after dinner before they could have another cookie. "I hoped it would be a boy."

"We can still throw the football around with her." Remy says, giving the boy a smile. "She'll probably be a better catch than y'."

A small laugh goes through the room. Everyone was still clearly trying to wrap their minds around what Rogue had just said. She could see Amara and Jubilee looking down at their phones, no doubt texting each other whatever snide comments that they weren't brave enough to say out loud.

"Do you need anything?" Tabitha asks, surprising Rogue. The two girls didn't have much of a relationship, not big enough of one to warrant the question. "I can help get you bottles or diapers or something."

"That's very generous, Tabitha." Storm says, speaking up for the first time that evening. "Perhaps, Rogue can make a registry and we can throw her a baby shower."

"I'm already planning it." Kitty says, smiling animatedly as she talks with her hands. "Everyone is invited. I don't want none of you guys skipping out because you think it's for girls only."

"I want to help." Jamie says eagerly. "I can decorate."

"Fine." Kitty says, rolling her eyes. "Just, try not to make a mess when you do help."

"I vant to help too." Kurt chimes in. "We should pick out some games."

"I'm happy for you." Says Rahne, who rarely ever spoke more than a few words at a time.

For the most part, it seemed that people were supportive. Rogue felt that the conversation would change as soon as her and Remy were no longer within earshot. She doubted that anyone would say anything around Laura either. She was eternally grateful for the girl's loyalty throughout this experience and everything that had been happening.

* * *

Logan is in the garage working on his motorcycle when he hears the car pull up into the driveway. Wiping his hands, he throws the oily red rag onto the floor before going to see who had shown up. He had figured it was one of the kids who had forgotten a book for their class, seeing as it was almost 9:30 and the majority of the kids were at school. He was sure Remy was somewhere around, working on his online college class or sleeping.

He makes it to the front door as the knocking starts. One whiff tells him that it's Mystique on the other side of that door. He was about to turn around and walk away when he hears her threatening to break in if they don't open the door.

"What do you want?" He asks in a gruff voice as he opens the door.

"What's this about my _teenage daughter_ being pregnant?" She asks, trying to push her way past him. He steps in front of her to block the way. "I can't believe the irresponsibility that you are displaying in this place. How can you let this happen?"

"That's a lot of talk for someone who let a group of teenagers live on their own in a shit hole." He mutters. "Who told you about Rogue anyway?"

"It doesn't matter who told me. What matters is that she is pregnant, and I am here to get her. She needs her mother."

"She doesn't need parenting advice from someone who threw her baby off a bridge." Logan says, crossing his arms over his chest. He wasn't going to let her take Rogue anywhere. Her place was in the mansion with people who saw her as more than a pawn to be used in their games.

"Don't be so dramatic." She says, waving her hand like it would make the situation disappear. "She needs to be with someone who has given birth and knows what it's like to carry a child."

"She will be just fine here with people who actually care about her."

"She's my daughter." Mystique says, her voice expressing the vexation she held towards Logan. "I love her dearly. I know I wasn't the best mother, but she needs me now."

"If there comes a time that Rouge decides that she needs you, she will come to you herself."

Mystique places her hands on her hips. "I can't believe that you went and let that pathetic excuse of a man get her pregnant." She says, her voice filled with disgust. "He has no future, no degree. He's nothing more than a criminal."

"You're nothing more than a criminal." Logan points out. "I won't have you talking that way about Remy." He says, pointing a finger into her face. "He is a good kid, rough around the edges, but he cares for Rogue and is doing a lot to make sure that she is happy. Which is more than I can say for you. Now get out of here before I make you get out."

"My daughter _will_ come to live with me." Mystique says, before walking back to her car. She slams the door of the car, making the tires squeal and smoke as she pulls out of the drive, leaving a mess on the concrete.

Logan closes the door, cursing her under his breath. She had lost her damn mind if she thought that he would let Rogue go with her that easily.

"I always knew y' liked me." Remy's voice says from the top of the stairs. He was wearing a shit eating grin on his face and Logan almost regretted saying what he did to Mystique.

"Can it, Cajun." Logan huffs, walking back towards the garage. "Go clean that mess off the driveway."

"But Mon Ami, don' y' wanna spend time with me? Imma god kid after all."

"Gambit, I swear I will lock you in the basement."

"Okay. Okay." He says, holding up his hands as follows behind Logan. "Remy's jus glad t' hear that y' care 'bout him."

"This is why Rogue is always calling you a pain in the ass." He says, pushing the door closed behind him as he enters the garage.

Remy stops short. "She calls me that?"

* * *

"I can't believe he actually managed to get her pregnant." Amara said, trying to keep her voice low so that others wouldn't hear what she was saying. She was sitting at her usual table in the back corner of the cafeteria chatting with Jubilee about Rogue's pregnancy. Laura knew that she probably shouldn't be listening in on other's private conversations, but this one was about her best friend and she felt entitled to know what other people were saying about her.

"I know." Jubilee says, blowing a large pink bubble with her gum. The popping noise it made when she bit into it made Laura inwardly cringe. "How does that even happen. Maybe it was some form of invitro fertilization or something."

"Where would be the fun in that?" Amara asks, taking a long drink from her carton of two percent milk. "I don't think they would intentionally get pregnant like that."

"I don't think that they would intentionally get pregnant at all." Jubilee says, with a shrug. "I suppose that they would have had to find a way to have sex. Think about it." She says, pointing her manicured finger in Amara's direction. "Remy has a lot of sex, apparently hes good at it because look what happened a couple months ago. That crazy ex of his had to come back for some more. If Rogue wasn't giving him any he would have left."

"True." Amara says, nodding in agreement. "The only reason his is staying with her now is because of the baby. He would probably be long gone if it wasn't for that."

Laura was about to get up and go tell them off when a loud bang echo's through the cafeteria. She turns around to look at what happened. Tabitha is standing in front of the other two girls, who look completely shocked at the sudden outburst. "Listen." The blonde says, leaning down so that she is eye level with the other two girls. "If I hear you say another word about Rogue, I will beat you." Laura could almost hear them swallowing hard. "What happened to her can happen to anyone, even you two. Its not easy and she's going through enough as it is. I don't want things to be made any more difficult for her, understand?"

The other two girls nod slowly. Apparently satisfied with the answer, Tabitha turns around and walks out of the cafeteria. Once she is out of earshot, Amara mutters. "God, what's her problem?"

 **A/N: I decided to add a few reactions to the news of the pregnancy. I also gave a couple hints on some questions that a few of you had. It took me a bit to decide how I was going to go with the story and ultimately decided this was the best way. How do you feel about the reactions of the mutants that we have seen so far? Do you think its strange that Mystique is suddenly interested in the future of her daughter? Do you think she will be back? Will Rogue decide to go stay with her? How do you think Scott will react to the news when Remy isn't around? Why do you think Tabitha is so defensive? That's about to be a fun little side story. Do you know girls like Amara and Jubilee? Let me know what you are thinking. I also have a little twist that will be coming in soon.**

rbear1231\- I understand that you don't like the reference back to "boy scouts" that's your right. However, Scott has been referred to as a boy scout since he was debuted way back in the 60's. So, that being said, I will continue to use the term for him in my stories. If you are uncomfortable with it, you are more than welcome not to read them. You should also consider that people don't always view boy scouts like you do.


End file.
